Soul Reaper vs Zanpakuto
by MomoxToshiro7
Summary: Toshiro and Momo fall in love and Hyorinmaru and Tobiume fall in love and they try to sabotage each other's relationships. Story probably better than summary


**Soul Reaper vs. Zanpakuto**

**Chapter 1 Getting to know Each Other**

I don't own bleach, but it would be awesome if I did.

Chapter 1: Getting to know Each Other

Tobiume was with Momo Hinamori her soul reaper. Hyorinmaru was with Toshiro Hitsugaya, his soul reaper. Momo and Toshiro wanted their zanpakutos to get along just like they do because they grew up together. So, Tobiume told Momo she was going to be hanging out with Hyorinmaru. Hyorinmaru said the same to Toshiro. The zanpakutos have left and were meeting at a sweets shop.

"Hey Hyorinmaru," said Tobiume.

"Hello Tobiume. How are you?" responded Hyorinmaru

"I'm great! Thanks for asking. How are you?" she replied.

"I'm fine." He corresponded back to her question.

(Mental thinking with Tobiume) 'How can Momo be friends with someone who can also be so blunt and boring?' she asked herself.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Hyorinmaru.

"I don't know. Anything as long as we get to know each other, I guess." Replied Tobiume.

"Alright." Said a bored Hyorinmaru

They went inside the sweet shop, got some sweets and shared them. They got to know what sweets the other enjoyed. Next, they went on a walk and it was mostly silent. Then, Tobiume saw a body of water (sea) and thought it was so beautiful. Hyorinmaru came up next to her.

"It sure is beautiful." He said and blushed, he actually meant Tobiume.

"Yes it is, very." She replied with a sudden blush. They both looked away before the other could witness their blush.

"We should do this again." Said Hyorinmaru.

"I agree." Replied Tobiume.

"So how about Saturday we hang out again?" asked Hyorinmaru.

"Sure that sounds great." Replied a very happy Tobiume.

"Let's meet at the same sweets shop as today." He said.

"Okay." She responded. She didn't care where they went, just as long as she was with Hyorinmaru.

Tobiume was being accompanied by Hyorinmaru who was walking her home. He wanted to hold her hand so much, but didn't, thinking it would be too aco taco (awkward). They arrived at Squad 5's Barracks. She thanked him and he left. She walked in to find Momo working.

"How was your day?" Momo asked.

"Fine. How was yours?" Tobiume replied.

"Fantastic!" responded an ecstatic Momo.

"Why was it fantastic?" asked a curious Tobiume.

"My friend just asked me out." Replied a glad Momo.

"Which friend, when, where, and time?" the Zanpakuto asked.

"Izuru, Saturday, sweets shop, and 7:30 p.m. Why?" Corresponded Momo.

Tobiume replies, "Just wondering, I'll be going out that day too."

"Cool." Responds Momo.

After a while of just sitting there talking about Saturday and their 'dates' they both drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

**Chapter 2: The Date with Tobiume and Hyorinmaru**

Saturday came quickly for Momo. She was so psyched about her date with Izuru. Little did she know that Tobiume told Hyorinmaru and Hyorinmaru told Toshiro. Toshiro will be watching the date by following them around, and making sure she is treated right (all women should be treated right to begin with).

"I'm so psyched about this date!" Momo exclaimed.

"We all get that feeling sometime." Responded Tobiume.

Izuru comes up to the door and knocks.

Momo says, "Come in." Izuru enters the barracks. He is stunned by what she is wearing. He never her dressed this way before.

Momo asks, "Do you like it?"

Izuru replies, "Yes, you look…wow. Your beauty is so indescribable with words; words aren't enough to express how you look."

Momo replies smiling, "Thank you. That's very sweet of you to say."

Izuru then says, "Not as sweet as you."

Momo says, "Thanks. You really know how to flatter a girl. That's also very cheesy."

Tobiume is getting ready for her date with Hyorinmaru. They are going to the same sweets shop as Momo and Izuru. Oh no what will happen?

Hyorinmaru shows up at the barracks knocking.

Tobiume yells, "Could you answer that? I'm not ready yet."

Momo answers the door to find Hyorinmaru and Toshiro together.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here? Hello Hyorinmaru." Says Momo

"Hello Lieutenant Hinamori." Replies Hyorinmaru

"Well, since you asked, I came to bring Hyorinmaru here for his date, and find out if the rumors are true. Are you and Izuru going out today?" Toshiro responds.

"Um….. Yeah. Izuru and I are going out. Why?" Momo asks.

"Just wondering. Have fun Hyorinmaru, Momo. I'll be taking my leave now." Says Toshiro.

"Okay Toshiro, bye." Momo says.

Toshiro is thinking about how hot Momo looked. Damn that Izuru stealing my girl. I need to sabotage this date and she'll never go out with him again. Toshiro stays hidden waiting for Izuru and Momo to leave. Tobiume and Hyorinmaru left after Izuru and Momo. They overheard that they were going to the same sweets shop. So the two zanpakutos went somewhere a little more romantic than a sweets shop. So they went to a fancy restaurant, of course Hyorinmaru was paying for it.

The waiter brought out some warm bread, and the perfect butter at the perfect temperature and density (perfect density and temperature was on Everybody Loves Raymond television show).

A waiter came to take their orders.

"May I take your order?" says the waiter.

Tobiume says, "I would like the caesar salad and iced tea unsweetened, no lemon please."

"And for you sir." Says the waiter.

"I would like the porterhouse steak with the baked potato with sour cream and butter, and a side of vegetables please."

"Of course." Responds the waiter.

"So, how are you?" asks Tobiume.

"Fine. How are you?" responds Hyorinmaru.

"Fantastic." Replies Tobiume.

"Why?" asks Hyorinmaru.

"Well, because I'm on an amazing date with you, and Momo seems to be very glad and that makes me glad too." Tobiume answers.

"Excuse me, your food has arrived." Says the waiter

"Oh, thank you." They both respond

They enjoy their meal, Hyorinmaru pays they leave. Now to the sea again.

"It's so beautiful just like the last time." Tobiume commented.

"Not as beautiful as you." Says Hyorinmaru.

"That's sweet but corny." Replies the female zanpakuto

"I know. I apologize." Responded the male zanpakuto.

"You don't have to do that." Says Tobiume.

Hyorinmaru moves closer and brushes up against her right side. Tobiume turns to face him and he does the same. They lean in and kiss passionately on the lips.

Tobiume asks, "Are we a couple now?"

Hyorinmaru replies, "Yes we are. I can't imagine anyone other than you as my girlfriend."

"Aw that's really sweet like you." The new girlfriend said.

"Thank you my darling." Replies the new boyfriend

They then decided to walk back to the barracks holding hands and Tobiume's head leaning on Hyorinmaru's shoulder. Momo and Izuru were already back just talking. Tobiume and Hyorinmaru enter the barracks, and they are both smiling upon entering.

**Chapter 3: The Date with Momo and Izuru**

Momo and Izuru left before Tobiume and Hyorinmaru and went to a sweets shop. Izuru of course paid for it like a gentleman (he should buy stuff for me XD). So they enjoyed some sweets. They didn't do anything fancy cause it's the first date.

Momo thanked Izuru for the sweets and they went on their merry way. They went for a walk along the beach's shoreline.


End file.
